Breathless
by Tipitina
Summary: La routine quotidienne peut parfois être plus pesante qu'une vie d'aventures. Deux séquelles possibles updatées. La première est angst au possible, la deuxième moins et lemon.
1. Breathless

_Breathless_  
Genre : Yaoi, ansgt, Point de départ  
Source : FMA  
Pairing : Pour l'instant ? Normalement aucun mais c'est tellement gros en fait.  
Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist est l'exclusive exclusivité de son exclusif auteur… allez savoir lequel maintenant telle est la question. 

Notes : On me demande des fics, je crache pas dessus moi. Petit cadeau pour Shakes!

C'était dit. Il avait craché tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Et comme un feuille dans une brise d'automne, lui tremblait de tout son corps. Il s'affaissa lentement, se courbant comme un vieillard sous le poids des années. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba au sol, semblable à une poupée à qui on aurait coupé les fils qui lui donnaient vie.

Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir du moment où tout avait commencé à s'effriter. Jamais il ne l'aurait même envisagé. Cette rupture qui maintenant était effective ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Toujours ensemble, jamais séparé, parce qu'ils avaient toujours vécu l'un avec l'autre et l'un pour l'autre.

Mais on avait décidé pour lui de mettre fin à son rêve-réalité.

Ils avaient pourtant reconstruit leur maison. Petit à petit, avec leurs mains et leur sueur. Un nouveau chez eux pour une nouvelle vie. Sans massacre, sans souffrance, loin de ce qui faisait de ce monde une chose imparfaite.

Une seule chambre pour tous les deux. Ca coulait de source. Tout avait toujours été ainsi depuis leur enfance. La journée était bien remplie : un combat chaque matin, un saut dans la rivière. Ils péchaient, lisaient, prenaient l'air, profitaient du beau temps, travaillaient un peu. C'était leur routine. Celle qui recommençait chaque matin dans le village de leur enfance, sur les terres qui leur appartenait de droit.

Ils n'avaient jamais pensé à changer cette vie-là. En tous cas pas lui. Mais Alphonse ne pensait pas la même chose. Il ne voyait pas son paradis. Il avait voulu partir, s'éloignant doucement de lui. Puis sa décision fut effective. Au petit déjeuner, il était descendu en retard, une valise à la main qu'il avait posée tout contre l'escalier. Il n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi aurait-il dû penser à un éventuel départ ?

Puis entre un croissant et une gorgée de café, il l'avait dit.  
" Je pars. "  
Il avait souri. Encore une idiotie.  
" Je prends le train de midi. "  
Ed s'était levé de sa chaise avec de grands yeux.  
- Partir ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ?  
" J'ai besoin d'aller voir autre chose. "  
- Voir autre chose ? Je ne comprends pas.  
" Je m'en vais c'est tout. "  
- Je te l'interdis ! avait-il ordonné, furieux et effrayé.  
Ed avait crié. Le regard d'Alphonse s'était obscurci et l'avait fusillé.  
" Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas "  
- Mais enfin pourquoi ! Tu n'es pas bien ici ? avait-il dit plus doucement, comme pour l'apprivoiser mais avec de la peur dans la voix. Il savait qu'Alphonse ne partait pas que pour deux jours.

Alphonse avait posé sa tasse sur la table et s'était levé en silence. Il avait pris son manteau et l'avait enfilé, sans tenir compte des suppliques contenues dans ses appels. Puis il était allé vers sa valise et en avait saisit la poignée.

"  
-AL ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Si tu n'es pas bien ici, on changera !  
" Changer ? Qui te parle de changement. "  
Son regard était dur, déterminé et plus sombre que jamais encore.  
" Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas "  
Sa voix était rauque et plus grave sous l'effet d'une quelconque colère.  
" Tu ne vois donc pas que j'en ai assez de ça… Pêcher, lire, dormir, pêcher, lire, dormir ! Tu appelles ça un paradis ! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte que j'étouffe ici ! "  
Al avait presque crié en se retournant vers lui. Choqué, les yeux grands ouverts, lui avait reculé d'un pas sous la violence retenue dans la voix de son frère.  
" Tu ne fais même pas attention ! Tu ne vois même pas que moi je m'éteins plus qu'autre chose ! Je n'arrive plus à respirer ici ! J'ai besoin d'air ! "

Alphonse avait crié, hurlé de colère. Mais lui, n'arrivait même pas à y prêter attention. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à tout ça. Hier encore, Alphonse avait ri avec lui. C'était battu avec lui. Ce n'était pas Al qui le regardait avec une telle fureur. Ca ne pouvait être les yeux d'Alphonse qui brillaient à cause de larmes de colère réprimées. Ce n'était la voix d'Alphonse qui l'accusait de le faire mourir à petits feux. Ses propres larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans qu'il ne les remarque. Et Al s'était tu, peut-être calmé.

Puis, il avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Sans un au revoir. Le laissant maintenant trembler et pleurer seul, sur le plancher en bois de cette maison qui n'avait été qu'un lieu d'utopie éphémère et illusoire.

TBC  
Le 05/06 mai 2005


	2. Suite alternative 01 : Lifeless

_Lifeless  
_Genre : Yaoi, ansgt, vraiment angst, vraiment vraiment ansgt, même pas sur qu'il y ait du kawaii un jour. Heureusement que Mindless rattrape celui-là --0  
Source : FmA  
Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas et il vaut mieux pour eux. Quoique qu'Alphonse pourrait survivre ;; 

Notes : Je ne suis pas responsable. Si ? Merde ! Tant pis. C'est amusant quand même… ouais je sais y en a qui ont de drôles de jeux mais bon. Suite de la commande de ma cliente préférée.

Séquelle 01 de Breathless

Il était dans le noir. Tout seul. Le silence l'entourait de son étau oppressant. Mais la coquille vide sur le parquet ne voulait pas y mettre fin. Parce que pour cela, il fallait qu'il bouge. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il voulait les sentir encore et encore. Il en serait peut-être même venu à souhaiter qu'ils puissent lui déchirer la peau. Ca n'aurait pas suffit. Il savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Pas comme ça.

Et puis alors, les choses basculaient. Renversant ses compagnons de ténèbres sans qu'il ne l'ait désiré. Cependant même le soleil et les bruits de la vie dehors ne l'affectaient même pas, en faisant pour lui de nouvelles et lentes tortures. Mais il n'arrêtera pas pour autant.

Et bientôt le jour succéderait à la nuit… encore une fois.

OoO  
Il descendit la rue, une sucette à la bouche. Les grandes villes étaient toujours aussi fascinantes. Grandes, grouillant de monde, si cosmopolites. C'était si différent de la campagne. De Rizenbull. Il avait prit tout son temps pour venir jusqu'à Dublith et heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à éviter les radars de son maître.

Pourquoi il était venu ici il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait juste pris le premier train qui partait de Rizenbull sans prendre note de la destination. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre là-bas. Cette routine dans laquelle se perdait Ed comme un bienheureux le mettait si mal à l'aise. Et puis Ed ne faisait plus attention à rien d'autre. C'était tout juste s'il le regardait. Maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, que l'euphorie des retrouvailles était passée, c'était comme s'il avait tout oublié de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais ça avait changé.

Au début, Alphonse s'était dit que ce n'était qu'une idiotie. Un besoin qui était d'une privation lorsqu'il était encore prisonnier de l'armure. Quelque chose qui allait s'évaporer avec le retour de son corps.

Les premiers temps, ça avait marché. Peut-être pendant quelques mois mais après c'était revenu encore plus fort. Parce que maintenant il ne pouvait plus blesser Ed juste en le touchant avec ses membres de métal lourds et imposant. Parce que maintenant il sentait le sang pulsait dans ses veines. Il sentait un cœur battre dans sa poitrine, accéléré et ralentir. Il pouvait saigner, goûter, toucher, apprécier ses choses.

Et c'était revenu. Les rêves d'abord qui l'avaient hanté le répugnaient parfois. Il ne comprenait pas. Et puis il avait observé, analysé et conclu. Ca avait été dur. De plus en plus dur de ne pas se laisser aller.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Parce qu'Ed n'aurait pas comprit. Parce qu'Ed ne le voyait pas. Parce que Ed vivait sans se poser de questions. Il vivait avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus et cette personne ne l'aimait pas. Ed l'enfermait, le garder toujours près de lui, pour le surveiller pour ne plus le " perdre ". Mais c'était une torture pour lui. Ed ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Son frère aurait pu l'enchaîner dans une cage en bas dans la cave pour ne pas qu'il parte loin de lui mais ce n'était parce qu'il voulait d'Alphonse aurait de lui, c'était pour ne plus le voir mourir, pour ne plus le voir partir loin.

Il était le dernier membre de sa famille. La dernière personne a partagé son sang et ses souvenirs. La seule personne qui pouvait encore le comprendre. Et Alphonse en était presque venu à le détester pour ça. Partir était une option à laquelle il pensait sans arrêt mais après l'image des larmes d'Ed venait et il renonçait.

Mais il avait fallu d'une nuit pour faire de cette idée une évidente réalité. Ed avait le sommeil lourd. Il lui faisait confiance alors il dormait pour de vrai. Même les machines de Winry ne l'auraient pas réveillé. Et il s'était levé. Assis sur le bord de l'autre lit pour veiller son sommeil. Il avait caressé ses cheveux, fait couler sa main le long de sa joue jusqu'à son t-shirt remonté, effleurant un téton et il s'était penché pour l'embrasser.

Et il s'était écarté d'un bond. Le contact l'avait réveillé, électrisé. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille avant de commettre l'irréparable quitte à faire comprendre une dure leçon à Ed. Il fallait qu'Ed comprenne qu'Alphonse vivait.

Et puis il était parti. Dublith d'abord, Rush Valley et enfin Central. Il avait parcouru des kilomètres pour se rendre compte qu'il était par toutes les librairies et es bibliothèque sur son chemin. Qu'il avait dormir pendant la plupart des trajets de train. Qu'il avait pris du poisson à presque tous ses repas.

Il refusait de penser que ça avait intentionnel. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence de plus. Mais il n'était pas si idiot. Et il s'était rappelé l'expression meurtrie d'Ed quand il était parti. Maintenant, il s'en voulait un peu. Il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Il avait exagéré. Il avait voulu le choquer, le faire réagir.

Mais une semaine était bien suffisante. Il devait aussi bien avouer qu'il lui manquait atrocement.Il arriva face à la gare de Central. Le train allait arriver s'il avait bien calculé. Il réajusta sa veste et entra.

OoO  
Finalement le trajet en train fut plus long qu'à l'aller. Alphonse s'était ennuyé. Il avait réfléchi pendant ces quelques heures. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Ed ? Est-ce que Ed voudrait lui ouvrir la porte ?

Il avait été odieux et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que son frère pouvait lui en vouloir. Il parcoura le chemin de terre, sa valise à la main. Il passa devant la maison des Rockbell et se dirigea d'ores vers la petite maison du haut de la colline. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, baignant la vallée de sa lumière orange.

Il passa le petit portail et s'étonna de voir la boîte aux lettres pleine. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure. Il repasserait chercher le courrier plus tard. Il grimpa lentement les quelques marches.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur le perron. La porte était entrouverte. Edward était distrait mais tout de même. L'intérieur semblait sombre. Ses sens en alerte, Alphonse poussa lentement la porte. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup et sa valise tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Incapable de la moindre parole, Alphonse regardait la scène avec effroi.

Par terre, à peine appuyé contre l'un des pieds de la table, Ed avait les yeux dans le vague, vides. Il ne s'était pas changé depuis son départ, restait là où Alphonse l'avait vu en quittant la pièce, une semaine auparavant.

Mais les yeux vides et le corps presque désarticulé n'était ce qui le paralysait. Toujours sur le corps, de fines coupures. Une lame fine et tranchante, dans la main meurtrie, Edward ne bougeait pas. Le sang était sec pour les blessures sur les bras, les jambes, le visage. Mais la plaie profonde de sa gorge saignait encore et les traits horizontaux sur les poignets suintaient.

Une poupée de sang, sans vie.

Alphonse fit un pas tremblant vers lui et manqua de tomber à genoux à ses cotés. La main hésitante se tendit vers la joue pâle d'Ed. Les yeux vides se relevèrent vers lui. Une boule bloquait sa gorge et son estomac se serrait. Il avait envie de crier sans être capable de le faire mais il avait envie de vomir. Il était responsable de ce désastre.

Sans vie. Ed avait l'air d'un mort.

Puis doucement les perles dorées reprirent une lueur plus humaine et les bras d'Ed bougèrent dans sa direction.

"- Al…"

La culpabilité et la tristesse d'Alphonse augmentèrent encore, lui donnant d'autant plus la nausée.

"- Tu es revenu… murmura la voix éraillée d'Edward."

Les larmes coulèrent toute seule sur les joues d'Alphonse et doucement il prit Edward contre lui. Le blond éclata en sanglot et s'accrocha d'une prise faible et fébrile à la chemise d'Alphonse.

"- Tu es revenu !"

Mortifié et accablé, Alphonse resserra sa prise sur le corps meurtri, sans pouvoir émettre un seul son.

Il l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'arrière salle de leur petit bureau et l'avait installé sur un fauteuil. Ed le regardait faire sans dire un mot, observant le moindre de ses gestes avec attention. Alphonse ne lui dit rien, naviguant entre les étagères à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à le soigner. Il partit de la pièce en marquant un temps d'arrêt. Ed s'était redressé à peine s'était-il dirigé vers la porte.

Alphonse lui avait sourit et était revenu une minute plus tard avec une bassine d'eau tiède. Il la déposa aux pieds d'Ed qui se détendit, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, de nouveau détendu. Ed fit une grimace de douleur. Il avait fait un mauvais mouvement. Alphonse se rembrunit, versant la moitié du contenu d'alcool dans la cuve et trempa un linge dedans

"- Je dois enlever tes vêtements, Ed, dit-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de faire paraître la plus calme possible."

Ed hocha la tête en guise d'accord et se laissa faire. Ne sachant pas quels pouvaient être les dégâts sur son torse. Alphonse ne prit pas la peine d'ôter l'habit et le déchira lentement pour ne pas obliger son frère à bouger.

Il observa le corps de son frère et inspira discrètement pour se calmer. Doucement, il essora le tissu humide et le passa avec précaution sur chacune des coupures. Il nettoya d'abord les plaies qui zébraient les jambes pâles, agenouillé devant Edward. Puis il remonta un peu plus et s'appuya sur l'un des gros accoudoirs du fauteuil. Penché sur son aîné, il prit encore plus d'attentions en s'occupant du torse torturé.

Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit, lui rappelant qu'il tenait entres ses draps l'objet de ses désirs qui ne protestait en rien. Alphonse marqua une pause crispée, se retenant d'aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour vider son estomac. Comment pouvait-il penser à ça ! Il avait brisé son frère.

Il reprit sa tâche, cherchant tant bien que mal à oublier, cette idée qui l'avait traversé. Il en finit vite avec les petites coupures bénignes. Il changea de linge et tout doucement, se remit à genoux. Il passa aux plaies des poignets et mit dans ces gestes tout la douceur et la concentration qu'il pouvait. Le visage d'Ed était crispé de douleur à chaque passage. Mais petit à petit, le sang coagulé et sale s'effaça.

Il se releva et prit le mortier sur une étagère. Le remplissant de feuilles et autre poudre, il broya le tout, ajouta quelques gouttes d'eau. Une fois, sa préparation achevée, il revint vers son frère et y application la mixture doucement. Ses gestes étaient doux presque caressants et Ed ne gémit presque pas de douleur quand la solution commença à agir sur les blessures. Alphonse les banda avec des charpies propres et en silence, il releva les yeux vers les prunelles dorées de son frère. Ed lui fit un pauvre sourire alors que le visage d'Alphonse était triste et coupable. Ses yeux parcoururent le visage pâle d'Ed et fut soudainement attiré par une perle carmine sur son cou. Il arrêta la goutte qui glissait le long du cou d'Ed en se relevant.

De nouveau appuyé d'une main sur l'accoudoir, il entreprit de désinfecter la plaie tout fraîche. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa tâche, il ne put empêcher ses doigts de continuer à caresser la peau fine. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre celui de son frère, les dents serrées à en exploser l'émail.

C'était de sa faute. Il était la cause de tout ceci. Il avait souhait faire du mal à Edward mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ed puisse aller si loin. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait souhaité blesser Edward et cette seule constatation lui serra encore plus le cœur.

"- Je suis désolé… réussit-il à articuler."

Ed ne dit rien et posa sa main sur sa joue.

" Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, répondit Ed."

Alphonse rouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire nerveux. Alphonse l'avait mis dans cet état et encore Ed s'excusait. Ce n'était pas logique, insensé ! Ed ne devait pas réaliser, il était devenu fou en plus de tout cela.

"- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. Tout est ma faute."

Sa voix tremblait et il luttait pour refouler les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux de bronzes. Les yeux d'Ed se firent un peu plus tristes et doucement il leva ses bras et les passa autour du cou de son petit frère, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

"- Pardonne-moi, murmura Alphonse."

La prise faible des bras autour de lui se resserra un peu plus et leur regard s'accrocha.

"  
- Ne dis plus jamais que tu pars.  
- Je ne partirais plus jamais.  
- Parce que si tu pars, tu t'en vas avec ma vie.  
- Je ne partirai plus, répéta Alphonse, vaincu."

Il rendait les armes. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais vivre comme il le voulait, même s'il devait supporter la fraternité comme un couteau dans sa poitrine, il resterait là. Il n'avait pas le choix. Sinon Ed finirait par mourir à cause de son égoïsme.

Et tout doucement, les bras glissèrent le long de son cou et les mains se posèrent sur ses joues. Alphonse rouvrit à peine les yeux et il sentit les lèvres d'Edward se posaient sur les siennes. Bien qu'étonné de ce geste, Alphonse ne fit rien, acceptant le baiser tout en douceur. Ed s'écarta un peu et fixa de nouveau ses yeux dans les siennes.

"- Si tu t'en vas, emmène-moi avec toi."

La voix était douce, lui demandant plus que lui ordonnant. Alphonse n'eut pas la force de lui dire de vive voix et hocha la tête.

"  
- Parce que si tu es loin de moi, je n'existe pas.  
- Je te promets de ne plus recommencer."

Mais cette fois, il ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes et à calmer sa voix tremblante. Ed l'attira contre lui. Alphonse passa à son tour ses bras autour de son frère, remontant ses genoux de chaque coté des jambes d'Ed, et il serra doucement contre lui.

"- Je t'aime trop pour te perdre."

Alphonse ouvrit grand ses yeux en entendant l'écho de ses propres paroles sortant de la bouche d'Edward. Il se calma et resserra doucement sa prise en faisant un pauvre petit sourire. Ed posa ses mains dans son dos et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à dire et à expliquer. Il faudrait du temps pour qu'Alphonse se pardonne et pour qu'Ed arrête d'avoir peur qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui mais les premiers pas étaient faits. Ils ne pouvaient qu'aller de l'avant puisque de toutes manières, ils ne sépareraient plus.

OWARI  
Le 11 avril 2005


	3. Suite alternative 02 : Mindless

_Mindless  
_Genre: Yaoi, ansgt (mais moins que Lifeless), Kawaii quelque part, LEMON.  
Pairing : Elricest  
Source : FmA  
Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas et il vaut mieux pour eux. Quoique qu'Alphonse pourrait survivre ;; 

Notes : Celui-là j'avoue bien volontiers être responsable. Pourquoi ? Bien c'est simple celui-là n'est pas de la pure torture gratuite…Deuxième suite de la commande de ma cliente préférée.

Séquelle 02 de Breathless

Edward avait mit plus d'une heure pour sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'était relevé lentement, essuyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues et regarda la porte. Il n'était guère connu comme quelqu'un de calme, ni encore de raisonné et raisonnable. Il était plutôt têtu, impatient et impulsif. Même si c'était Alphonse et que tout ce qui venait d'Alphonse avait tendance à plus affecter que n'importe quoi. Il ne devait pas laisser les choses ainsi, où sinon il s'écroulerait très bientôt.

Il monta à l'étage avec rapidité et attrapa quelques affaires qu'il fourra dans sa petite valise. Il ferma la porte et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Passant par la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose pour le chemin, il ferma la porte à clé de justesse et se dirigea vers la gare en courant. Il arriva devant le chef de gare sans un souffle. L'homme le regarda avec de grands yeux.

"  
- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Je… Je… Dans quel train est parti Alphonse ! S'écria-t-il avec un regain d'énergie.  
- Alphonse ? Il a pris le train à destination de l'est. Attends, Dublith je crois.  
- Merci ! Quand passe le prochain train ?  
- En fin d'après-midi.  
- Eh merde !"

Ed reprit son souffle et fit demi-tour.

"  
- Edward ! Où vas-tu ?  
- A la prochaine gare !  
- Ne sois pas idiot ! Tu ne rattraperas pas ce train réfléchis. Et puis il ne s'arrête pas à toutes les gares sur son chemin."

Le blond souffla. Cet homme avait raison.

"  
- Allez viens je vais te faire un liste des gares où il passe.  
- Merci.  
- Mais que s'est-il donc passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
- Disons ça comme ça, répondit-il en détournant le regard."

L'homme en uniforme ne posa pas plus de questions et ouvrit tranquillement la porte de sa loge.

OoO  
Le train était un vrai supplice. Ca n'allait pas assez vite. Ed trépignait, tapant des doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée dehors et il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où il ne s'endormait pas comme une pierre à peine posé sur le siège.

_" Tu ne vois donc pas que j'en ai assez de ça ! "_

Les doigts d'Ed s'arrêtèrent net. Il revoyait l'expression d'Alphonse. Il entendait presque sa voix l'accuser.

_" Tu ne te rends donc pas compte que j'étouffe ici ! "_

Non il n'avait rien vu. Il donna un coup de poing sur le rebord de la fenêtre, faisant sursauter la personne en face de lui. Il soupira et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, cachant son menton dans ses bras. Il avait froid.

Il n'y avait que ça à faire. Sans Al, qu'allait-il devenir ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne ressente la solitude comme une lame dans son cœur ? Il n'avait que cette solution. Le poursuivre. Le retrouver et s'expliquer. Améliorer les choses, trouver des solutions. Ca avait le mérite de maintenir sa santé mentale.

Il arriva à la gare de Dublith le lendemain. Comme s'il n'aurait même pas dû l'envisager, son maître lui tomba dessus, lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

"  
- Tu daignes enfin venir me voir ?  
- Sensei !  
- Eh bien quoi ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Je lis tes pensées.  
- Dans ce cas, je vous plains."

Devant la mine triste d'Ed, Izumi se calma immédiatement.

"  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je suis désolé, je ne reste pas longtemps.  
- Comment ça ? Ne me force pas à me répéter.  
- Al est parti. Excusez-moi, je repasserai plus tard."

Izumi le regarda courir avec de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que fabriquaient ces deux imbéciles ?

OoO  
Il lui avait fallu de longues heures passées dans le train et entre deux villes pour trouver un endroit où se poser pour quelques jours. Il était fatigué d'avoir couru et fui aussi vite de Rizenbull. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger, juste de se reposer un peu avant de devoir sans doute repartir. De Dublith, à La Nouvelle-Ishbal en passant par Xenotime et Aquroya, il avait traversé toutes ces villes avec peu d'enthousiasme et pas de réels projets.

Puis il avait échoué à Central. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester ici, surtout avec les militaires qui n'étaient pas très loin mais la ville était assez grande pour qu'il ne les rencontre pas. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait rencontrés, il ne devait donc pas y avoir de menaces particulières. Et puis il aimait bien flâner dans les grandes avenues. Ca le changeait des prairies désertes de Rizenbull.

Il s'arrêta sur un banc et regarda le ciel qui se teintait de couleurs chaudes. Il faisait bon et les gens commençaient à rentrer chez eux. Les mères ramenaient les enfants à la maison tandis que la plupart des autres hommes et des femmes rentraient de leur travail. Lui restait là, sans rien faire. Il n'avait nulle part où rentrer. Surtout pas chez lui. Il ne pourrait plus jamais mettre les pieds dans ce qui avait été leur maison. C'était hors de question. Il ne devait pas non plus faire face à Edward avant un long moment. Il fallait qu'il laisse du temps et de la distance entre eux avant toute nouvelle altercation sinon il ne pourrait pas se contrôler.

Il soupira. Penser à Ed n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Il se releva lentement de son banc et se mit à marcher vers le petit hôtel dans lequel il logeait. Ca avait le mérite d'être peu cher et agréable à la fois. Et puis il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Les rues pavées étaient presque désertes et il appréciait la lumière rouge qui éclairait les avenues. Les réverbères commençaient tout juste à s'allumer sur son chemin et il sourit un peu amusé de la coïncidence.

D'un coup, il se retourna. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on l'observait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'observe. Une vieille habitude de quand il était encore une armure. La sensation d'un regard braqué sur soi le mettait mal à l'aise et l'énervait parfois. Il n'était plus une curiosité et n'avait jamais été une bête de foire. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde et le faisait savoir d'un coup d'œil vers la personne. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Il observa encore l'endroit quelques secondes et reprit son chemin lentement.

La sensation avait disparu. Peut-être avait-il rêvé. Il était fatigué après tout. Il secoua la tête et continua sa route. Il arrivait dans la rue de l'hôtel et se dit qu'il se ferait couler un bain une fois rentré.

Mais, soudain, Alphonse fut agrippé par une prise forte sur son bras. Il chercha à se dégager, voulant se retourner pour faire face à son agresseur, quand on le poussa dans une petite ruelle sombre, perpendiculaire à l'avenue.

Le choc de son dos contre le mur lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Il finit par fixer son regard mauvais sur son ennemi. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus en le reconnaissant.

"  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, un peu déstabilisé.  
- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper longtemps ?"

Le regard doré semblait presque briller. Il avait l'air sérieux presque en colère mais Alphonse n'en avait cure. Ed l'avait retrouvé, cela ne voulait rien dire. A son tour, Ed vit le regard de bronze devenir aussi dur que le sien. Il l'avait suivit comme un chasseur traquant sa proie et lui était enfin tombé dessus. Il avait les nerfs presque à fleur de peau. Il n'en pouvait plus de lui avoir couru après pendant plus de dix jours.

Ed l'avait observé durant une journée entière avant de se dire qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre un nouveau départ avant de craquer. Il s'écarta un peu, gardant une main appuyée contre le mur, juste à coté de la tête d'Alphonse. Il l'observa un moment et remarqua avec un peu de tristesse la vitesse à laquelle son petit frère s'était tendu. Comme s'il allait vraiment l'attaquer. Mais le regard dur et sombre entre les mèches qui tombaient sur front, un peu hirsutes. Ed ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'Alphonse était beau.

Ils ne dirent rien l'espace d'un instant. L'un luttant contre son instinct et l'autre détaillant sa proie capturé avec attention. Ed fut le premier à se détendre un peu.

"  
- Ecoutes… Al, faut qu'on parle.  
- Je n'ai rien à dire de plus que la dernière fois, déclara Alphonse sa voix montrant clairement qu'il était sur la défensive.  
- Mais enfin tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Sans même m'expliquer les choses ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser derrière ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais accepter ça !  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je suis libre quand même.  
- Ca ne te fait rien ! Rien du tout ! s'écria presque l'aîné.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux plus rester avec toi si c'est pour me faire du mal encore plus.  
- Alors je te fais du mal, conclut son frère.  
- J'ai dit que rester avec toi me faisait mal, n'arrange pas les choses à ta manière, Ed.  
- Et toi ne joue pas sur les mots.  
- Ca suffit."

Alphonse écarta le bras de son frère d'un geste et se tourna pour partir. Une main saisit son t-shirt et dans un mouvement qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement, le jeune garçon se retrouva de nouveau contre le mur, la joue en feu. Il fixa Ed avec de grands yeux puis se ressaisit, crispant ses poings. D'un coup rapide, il contra l'esquive d'Ed et lui donna un coup de poing.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils échangèrent coups de poing et coups de pied pour la plupart esquivés au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce que l'un deux ne décide d'y mettre un terme. Un bruit caractéristique et une lumière suffirent à faire comprendre au cadet ce que Ed faisait. Mais même s'il savait qu'il s'agissait d'alchimie, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver assis sur une poubelle les bras surélevés prisonniers du mur sur lequel il était appuyé.

"- Ne crois pas avoir gagné, fit Al en réponse."

Ed essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et passa sa langue sur la coupure.

"  
- Pour le moment, tu ne bougeras plus. Pas avant que j'ai fini.  
- Fini quoi…"

La phrase d'Alphonse mourut dans sa gorge. Ed s'était brusquement mis au dessus de lui et l'avait embrassé. Alphonse manqua de peu de se mordre la langue en prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Mais Ed ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion en envahissant sa bouche. Loin de se laisser faire pour autant, Alphonse joua le jeu, tout en appréciant bien trop ce qui lui était offert. Mais tout jeu avait une fin et Al avait décidé qu'elle se jouait maintenant. D'un genou, il repoussa le corps de son frère.

Ed regarda Alphonse sans rien dire. Son visage était neutre. Alphonse était en colère. Contre quoi, il ne savait pas bien. Son frère, sa façon d'agir, lui-même. Il n'aurait su le dire. Le blond remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"  
- Je t'ai dit de me laisser finir.  
- Finir quoi ! Tu comptes t'amuser à quoi là, grand frère, répliqua le châtain en insistant bien sur le dénominatif qu'il n'avait plus employé depuis bien longtemps.  
- Je fais ce dont j'ai envie. Après je te laisserai tranquille. Tu pourras m'abandonner et je ne poursuivrais même plus.  
- Et tu penses réellement que je vais te laisser faire ?  
- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'as pas craché dessus à ce que j'ai pu voir.  
- J'aurai dû."

Edward fit une grimace. Ce que venait de dire Alphonse faisait mal.

"- J'en ai rien à foutre de toutes façons."

Ed s'approcha d'un coup et dans le même instant, une lumière bleue se dégagea du mur tandis qu'Al se libérait les mains. Mais il ne put rien faire d'autre que de recevoir son frère dans ses bras et ses lèvres d'être de nouveau assaillies. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour prendre en main le baiser fougueux. Sa main dans les cheveux blond attrapa une poignée et il s'en servi pour orienter la tête d'Edward selon son bon vouloir. Edward gémit et ses mains s'accrochèrent à la chemise d'Alphonse dans son dos. Alphonse s'écarta et reprit d'une voix rauque, son regard sombre dans celui de son frère.

"- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ce terrain-là peut être dangereux pour toi."

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Alphonse ne lui laissa pas le temps, reprenant possession de ses lèvres avec une passion désespérée. D'un coup de rein, il fut sur ses pieds plaquant Ed contre le mur d'en face, dévorant ses lèvres comme un homme affamé. Edward s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou d'Alphonse. Le bassin de l'adolescent de dix-sept ans se colla au sien et ils gémirent tous les deux dans la bouche de l'autre.

Alphonse savait qu'il devait arrêter, qu'il devait s'écarter et partir en courant ou bien se frapper pour se réveiller. Mais il s'en trouva totalement incapable. Envouté par l'odeur d'Ed contre lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps tendu contre le sien, il perdait la tête. Il baisa le coin de ses lèvres ignorant la tentative inutile d'Edward de l'attirer de nouveau vers elles. Il embrassa chaque millimètre carré de la peau avec empressement, appuyant un peu plus sur un point du cou qui fit trembler et gémir le blond.

Caressant du bout de la langue, mordant, suçotant, Alphonse laissait ses marques partout sur la peau pâle qu'il aurait aimé dévorer encore et encore. Ses mains passaient sur le corps d'Ed, par-dessus les vêtements, les maudissant, grognant contre eux, tirant dessus. Il parvint à dégager le torse d'Ed rapidement.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt les paupières mi-closes, le souffle haletant il posa sa main doucement sur le torse qui se soulevait rapidement. Il caressa doucement les flancs et effleura un téton du bout des doigts. Ed se tendit en gémissant. Alphonse s'arrêta et le pinça un peu et vit Ed se mordre la lèvre avec force.

Amusé, il descendit et se mit à jouer avec le petit grain de chair. Ed ne savait pas où il s'était aventuré.

La patience d'Edward arrivait à sa limite. Son pantalon le faisait souffrir et il ne savait plus où donnait de la tête tellement les lèvres et les mains d'Alphonse l'excitaient encore et encore. Il ne douta pas un seul instant qu'Alphonse devait commencer à avoir mal lui aussi. Il pouvait le sentir au travers de leur pantalon.

Dans un grognement presque bestial, Ed repoussa Alphonse sans s'éloigner et ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin dans le cul de sac sombre. Ed plaqua Alphonse au mur et l'embrassa comme un fou. Il n'allait pas le laisser l'attiser de la sorte sans réagir. Pressé, le regard étincelant de désir, il faxa son regard dans le sien en l'embrassant, tandis que ses mains descendaient. D'un geste net et précis, il fit sauter le premier bouton du pantalon. Il caressa avec lascivité la bosse de tissus, observant les gouttes de sueur couler le long des tempes de son frère et ses yeux lutter pour rester ouverts. Toujours aussi lentement, il fit descendre la fermeture éclair et passa sa main dans le caleçon d'Alphonse qui gémit. Les mains de son cadet s'accrochèrent à sa chemise convulsivement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa langue joua avec le lobe de l'oreille d'Edward. D'une lenteur presque douloureuse, Ed fit monter et descendre sa main, essayant de ne pas succomber aux caresses d'Alphonse. Il s'apprêtait à descendre quand brusquement, Alphonse retourna la situation. Dos contre le béton froid, Ed émit un grognement en sentant Al se frotter contre lui. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Edward sentit l'air frais du soir sur lui, son pantalon aux chevilles.

D'une main sous ses cuisses, Al releva les jambes d'Ed le long des siennes et son aîné les entoura instantanément autour de sa taille. Une main se présenta devant sa bouche et il les lécha avec application. Alphonse se sentait de plus en plus excité et la langue d'Ed sur ses doigts ne lui donnait guère d'illusion quand au sort qu'il avait failli subir. Rien qu'à cette pensée la tête lui tourna. Il ôta sa main du visage de son frère et ravagea sa bouche d'un nouveau baiser, laissant glisser sa main jusqu'aux fesses d'Edward.

Le blond se cambra d'un coup, la tête en arrière rompant le baiser. Son souffle était erratique, entrecoupé de gémissements tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres pour Alphonse. Mais lui-même arrivait au point de non retour. Une fois, sa préparation terminée, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra en douceur. La respiration coupée, ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde, Alphonse le front appuyé contre l'épaule d'Ed et ce dernier, la tête tourné sur le coté, les lèvres rouges et entrouvertes.

Alphonse le regarda et l'embrassa avec un peu plus douceur quand il bougea pour la première fois. Ed gémit encore, de plus en plus fort, mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent, griffant son dos sous la chemise. Et puis Alphonse augmenta la vitesse encore et encore, une main au creux des jambes du blond, l'autre appuyé de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

Puis enfin ils s'assouvirent, leur cri mourrant dans la bouche de l'autre. Alphonse regarda le visage d'Ed tandis qu'il léchait ses doigts. Les lèvres roses, les paupières papillonnant de plaisir, le souffle court et les cheveux de par et d'autre de son visage. Il n'y avait aucun doute quand à la beauté somme toute évidente mais encore accentuée de son frère. Puis quelque part dans ce petit monde fait d'endorphines, Alphonse réalisa qu'il venait de faire ce qu'il s'était toujours interdit.

Il fit reposer son frère contre son torse avec précaution et se retira. Il le serra contre lui alors qu'il le rhabillait comme il le pouvait, le couvrant de toute sa chaleur.

"- Edward... murmura-t-il."

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux embués et le regarda, posant sa main sur la joue d'Alphonse.

"- Je vais… m'endormir, prévint-il."

Et quelques secondes plus tard, le corps se détendit encore dans les bras d'Al. Deux l'une contre l'autre et l'alchimie réussit à les faire passer pour propre. Il prit sur Ed sur son dos avec précaution et marcha lentement vers l'hôtel qui n'était plus très loin.

Lui non plus n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

OoO  
Ed entrouvrit un œil paresseusement. Il la moue en s'étirant puis sourit. Il reprit un peu plus pied avec la réalité et réalisa alors la raison de la présence étrange de papillons dans sa tête et de douleur peu courante. Il allait se redresser brusquement quand on l'en empêcha d'une voix calme.

"- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais ouvrir les yeux."

Ed pencha encore un peu la tête en arrière et se rendit alors compte de sa position. Allongé sur le dos, sa tête reposait sur les jambes de son petit frère, appuyé dos au mur. Il fronça les sourcils et reprit d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

"  
- Tu n'as pas passé la nuit comme ça quand même.  
- C'est toujours mieux que de dormir par terre."

Réalisant alors qu'il prenait effectivement toute la place dans le petit lit de la chambre, Edward prit un air un peu plus embarrassé. Il se redressa lentement, courbaturé. Il bailla en grand et chercha des yeux son t-shirt.

"  
- Ed, il faudrait peut-être qu'on discute tous les deux non ?  
- Pourquoi faire ?"

Les yeux d'Al s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Edward n'avait pas l'air de réaliser grand-chose. Certes, il n'était guère alerte avant deux bonnes tasses de café mais tout de même. Alphonse secoua la tête et attrapa la tresse à moitié défaite d'Ed pour le tirer vers lui.

"  
- A ton avis.  
- Mais j'ai faim.  
- J'en ai rien à faire."

Ed soupira et bougea de lui même, s'installant face à son petit frère qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

"  
- Dépêche-toi alors, j'ai faim et j'ai envie de prendre une douche.  
- Tu es vraiment impossible ! Tu es sûr d'avoir pleinement conscience de tout ça ?  
- Hein ? fit le blond comme s'il n'en avait pas écouter un mot."

Ses épaules retombant d'un coup, Alphonse se demanda si Ed n'était tout simplement pas schizophrène doublé d'un somnambule critique. Il posa sa main sur le front d'Ed, comme pour l'attraper et fixa son regard dans le sien.

"- Cesse de faire l'imbécile. C'est important."

Ed ne répondit pas mais fit tout son possible pour rester attentif.

"- Ce qui s'est passé hier soir est la raison pour laquelle je suis parti."

Ed ouvrit un œil un plus que l'autre.

"  
- T'es parti parce que t'avais peur que je te saute dessus ?  
- Idiot ! J'avais peur de TE sauter dessus !  
- Aaaaaaaaah. Et ?  
- Je te vais te mettre sous perfusion de café non-stop, soupira le plus jeune.  
- Tu veux dire que tu m'as fait tout un cirque pour ça. Que je t'ai poursuivi à travers tout l'Est du pays parce que tu ne voulais pas me violer contre le mur de la maison ?  
- C'est bien, tu avances.  
- Al. Tu es vraiment idiot des fois.  
- Tu l'es encore plus.  
- Et gamin.  
- ED !  
- Ecoutes moi bien. Je ne t'aurais pas hurlé dessus ni hais pour ça. Au contraire, tu sais. Je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait et j'ai laissé tomber.  
- Tu vas me rendre chèvre ! J'ai tout fait pour garder le contrôle depuis des mois ! répondit Alphonse. Parce que tu ne voyais rien ! Que tu ne remarquais même pas comment je te regardais.  
- Ben faut l'avouer non.  
- Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça, articula Alphonse, tremblant, la tête basse.  
- Euh… Al ?  
- Tu vas payer pour toutes ses nuits ou je n'ai pas dormi… pour les douches froides… les billets de train"

Sentant des ondes extrêmement négatives provenir du corps d'Alphonse, Ed commença à ramper vers l'arrière de lit.

"  
- Al, garde ton calme, ok ? je te jure j'ai…  
- Pour les lessives supplémentaires que J'AI dû faire… pour  
- Al ! Al ! Bouge pas ! Al ! Tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Al !  
- Je vais te faire payer ça !s'écria Alphonse en bondissant sur lui."

Entraîné par le mouvement de recul soudain et le poids d'Alphonse, Edward tomba sur le parquet. Se relevant dans la seconde il courut dans la chambre, poursuivi par Alphonse qui lui criait après. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas assez habile et s'écroula la tête la première sur le sol, Alphonse sur le dos.

Il se retourna avec le bout du nez tout rouge et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le regard d'Alphonse s'était assombri et son sourire ne présageait rien de bon.

"  
- A… Al…  
- Et tu vas commencer tout de suite… susurra Alphonse à l'oreille d'Ed."

Il passa sa langue dessus et Ed ne dit plus rien de cohérent de la journée.

OWARI  
Le 12 mai 2005

Oui c'est de l'inceste et non ce n'est pas de la pédophilie parce 1) Alphonse n'est plus jeune que d'un an et 2) qu'il a atteint sa majorité sexuelle.


End file.
